pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 59 - The Sub-Space Training Room
The next day Ash and Pikachu were up bright and early, then went into the kitchen. They saw Misty, Brock, Tanza, Hunter, Eria, Hinta, Rodney, Jamie, Aussa, Nina, Nikita, and Jin all were at the table sitting down eating. "Your finally up Ash." greeted Misty "Yeah...hay Rodney, Jamie how do you feel?" asked Ash "After that nap I feel like a million buck's." smiled Jamie "I feel allot better to say the least." nodded Rodney "Hay Ash and Pikachu come sit down and eat a little something." urged Tanza "Alright." nodded Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu They went up to the and sat down at the table and Tanza handed them both a plate. "So where's Timothy, Alice, Kachu and Kim?" Ash asked "They're all in the living room having their little alone time." smiled Tanza "Oh." said Ash "Well let's finish eating so we can see what he was talking about yesterday." urged Hinta A couple of minutes they all finished eating and went into the living room. Timothy, Alice, Kim and Kachu were all sitting on the couch hugged up to each other. "Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but Timothy we're ready for whatever it was that you want to show us." laughed Tanza "Alright then follow me." nodded Timothy He got up off of the couch and started walking down the hallway with everybody behind him until he came to a white door. "Hay Tanza, Rodney, Alice, Hinta, Jamie, Eria, Aussa let me ask you a question. Have you ever wondered how I got so good at stuff or so powerful so fast?" asked Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Hinta "Alchemy usually takes a long time to master, but I mastered it in less than 2 years. When we were in the ninja academy remember how bad I was at most of the stuff one week and then the next week i master it all. The same thing happened no matter where we went." smiled Timothy "Yea I remember...I was better than you at ninjutsu one minute and then you were allot better than me the next minute." nodded Jamie "Yea your right." agreed Eria "Do you ever wonder how I did that?" asked Timothy "How?" asked Tanza "For the danger to come we're going to have to train and I mean train. Through this door is a room that is unlike any other that can help us in that training." smiled Timothy Timothy opened the door and the all went inside of the door into the bedroom like area. "What is this place?" asked Eria "It's hot in here and I feel kind of funny." noted Misty "That's just the gravity in here you all will get used to it. I call this place the Sub-Space Training Room." said Timothy "Sub-Space Training Room?” wondered Tanza "Yea." nodded Timothy "I don't see how this room is going to help us." said Tanza "Come on you'll see." smiled Timothy as he walked out onto the white floor. They followed him out onto a patio like area and their the saw nothing, but a room of complete whiteness. "Wow." They all said as they continued to look around. "Talk about your room's with a view." laughed Timothy "I don't believe it...is this for real Timothy?" asked Rodney as he stumbled forward a little. "You bet it is." nodded Timothy "We're in the middle of nowhere...this is amazing!” shouted Hinta stepping out a little farther. "It's so bright in here...and my hand's feel heavy and it's so hot it's hard to breath." noted Eria "Well like I said before you'll have to get used to it cause this is were we'll be training for the next year." smiled Timothy "I have a feeling that this training will be tough." sighed Jamie "It will be unlike anything else you've ever done so I hope you all are ready." laughed Timothy as he stepped off of the patio and onto the white floor. "Hay Timothy I don't get it, this room...how can it be floating in the middle of nowhere?" asked Jamie "That's because we're in another dimension all together." said Jin "What." said Rodney "Yeap...a couple of year's back I was training with another of my pokémon, and during the our training we tore through our dimension and into this one. It was that same day that we started to work on this place and get it in the right condition to train in." smiled Timothy "But there's nothing out there, but endless white." said Aussa "That's right Aussa this room stretch’s for an eternity." noted Timothy "But that's impossible." said Eria "Don't let the vastness of this place get to you." laughed Timothy "But where does it end and where does it begin?" asked Ash looking around "Chu...Pikachu." said Pikachu "Hay listen up I don't won't anybody to go off into there by themselves. You could get lost and never find your way back ok." warned Timothy "Right." They all said "Also there are some other thing's that I need to point out. One being that the air will become denser and denser the deeper you go. In here the temperatures can and will fluctuate wildly going from streaming hot one minute to freezing cold the next. Also the gravity will fluctuate just as wild one minute being like that of earth's gravity and the next being one hundred time that of earth's or higher. It's enough to kill you at time's so it's not a very safe place to be by yourself. " "There is one other last thing about this room that i'm going to tell you about and it's the most important. We will train in this room for a year so when you leave out of here and go back into the living room it will be like time never passed. What I’m trying to say is that training in this room for one full day is like training outside one full year." explained Timothy "So we can get a year's worth of training did in one day in here?" asked Rodney "Yeap...this is where me and my pokémon usually do our training at. There is a red line that goes around this place. Within the line the goes around this place the temperature’s will still continue to fluctuate wildly, but the gravity itself I can increase and decrease, so if you stay within the circle you'll be ok" said Timothy Everybody walked father out off of the patio and onto the white floor, but as soon as they stepped onto it they dropped to their knees. "Pika." nodded Kachu "Mew." nodded Nina "Bee...Bebe...Bee." nodded Nikita "I forgot to tell you'll to watch that first step...it's a dozy." laughed Jin Jin, Kachu, Nikita and Nina all went and stood beside Timothy looking at them. "Right now the gravity is about twice that of earth, but with enough training I’m sure you all will get used to it." said Jin "Alright listen up everybody I’m going to teach you'll how to use ki." declared Timothy "Can you really teach it to use?" asked Jamie as he struggled to get back to his feet. "Yea I can, but unlike anything elas this will be allot tougher. First though I’m going to get you'll in shape." smiled Timothy "I'm ready." smiled Ash as he picked himself up and got back to his feet. "Don't try to strain yourselves...we'll take it slow to start and in time when your ready then it'll get a little tougher, but like I told you'll it's not going to be easy." laughed Timothy "No matter how tough it is Timothy. I'm not going to let your power get stronger than mine that easy." laughed Rodney "Bring it on...I can take it." laughed Alice as she stood up. "Chu...Pika." laughed Kim as she tried to stand up on her hind legs. "Yea." nodded Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he tried to walk. "Alright." laughed Timothy as he watched everybody stand up and struggle to move around the floor. To Be Continued.................................................. Category:Season 2 Content